Interactive program guides (IPGs), also called electronic program guides (or EPGs), may be available through televisions (e.g., through set-top boxes), mobile phones, or the web. An IPG allows users to navigate scheduling information menus interactively to select programming, for example, by time, title, channel, and/or genre using an input device such as a keypad, a computer keyboard, or a remote control. For example, an IPG may be a graphical user interface (GUI) that includes a grid, or table, listing channel names and program titles and times, and the GUI may allow a user to navigate the grid to view information associated with available programming. The IPG may further allow a user to request additional information or to perform certain actions regarding a selected listing. For example, a user may use an IPG to request additional information regarding particular programming and/or to select the particular programming to record with digital video recorder (DVR), also known as personal video recorder (PVR).
Listings data for an IPG may be received in connection with a channel's transport stream, or alongside in a special data stream. For example, Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) digital television transmissions may include program and system information protocol (PSIP) data carrying metadata about channels in ATSC broadcast transport streams, and an IPG may be populated using the PSIP data.